Not Falling
by Hige's-grrrl
Summary: this is about phil and how his past comes to haunt him will his friends beable to help or is this the end of Phillip DeVille...read the story and find out
1. prolouge:feared memory

i do not own rugrats all grown up i wish i did though except for me jen i own myself  
this is rated R for cussing, kissing aka makeing out sessions, exstreme petting and cuts  
and if you don't like guys and guys togather there is a few couples in my story but they don't last long other then that its all guys and girls  
pairings: PxK PxS PxJ LxT TxL T xK CxD CxA AxC AxSh ShxA SuxD SuxP DxC DxSu KxT JxP  
this is my first fic so please give me reviews

Prolouge: feared memoryPhil's POV

I live in a two-story house with god knows how many rooms but we will be focusing on the second floor of the house, which has three rooms, two bedrooms and the darkroom. The two bedrooms faced each other but only one thing separating them and that is the stairway leading downstairs. When you walk up the black old squeaky narrow stairs, you see a door leading to a room with pinkish wallpaper and different color/type of flowers also the rug/carpet is a pink with little spots of white. You keep looking around and see a bed on the right of a small weak looking green door that has a loose doorknob, that would be the attic door but the attic has nothing to do with it. As you to the right of my mother's bed you see a crib with a little child about the age of three to five years old, standing on the crib's bed holding onto the crib's top bar of the side of the crib. The child is near the end of the crib looking at the entry door to downstairs in a terrorfied manner. That would be me, well since its me lets go inside my little body and live the past.

As we look through my innocent eyes you notice we're looking at the doorknob, you can hear a violent struggling doorknob. You look at this animated object closely being confused and then you think to yourself 'wait there has to be someone on the other side doing this' all I can do is grin evilly seeing I know what happens. As you finish what you are thinking the door slams open, as you look around vigouriously you can hear a child say "mommy get up! Make it go away!" as we look at the thing that opened the door you see a thing that stands like a person but as tall as a midget just a little bit taller. You see his/her blood red glowing eyes in the darkness of its hood. It is wearing something an old fashion monk would wear. It just stares at you with its bloodthirsty eyes. You can still hear the child still trying to wake the mother. The thing wobbles over to us and touches our hand; the child screams the same thing to the mother. The mother wakes up. As we look back it has vanished into the night shadows. We then fall asleep. That night I will never forget it will never leave my memory even if I lose my long-term memory it will still be there. I'm scared for live because of that one night I sleep with lights on and everything I remember it like it was yesterday.


	2. modern day, normal day

Chapter one modern day, normal day

"Oh man, I'm so hungry," moaned Phil while plopping down on the stool of the printmaking room, holding his stomach tightly. Tommy looked at Phil while trying to avoid the people making love on the TV "why does sex have to be on every single fucking thing?" he asked to no one in general. Phil looked at the TV then at Tommy "how the hell am I suppose to know?" he said while shrugging.

"This video is really messed up though." Said Tommy starting to yawn. Phil looked at the substitute teacher and says chuckling under his breath "look at the sub she looks like she has skunk tail for hair" Tommy looked at the sub and couldn't help but chuckle with Phil.

Phil looked around the room then decided to look at the clock, Phil sighs tiredly to Tommy "one whole torturing boring hour left…" Tommy looked at Phil and interrupts him by saying "calm down crack head it's just an hour…" Tommy paused watching Phil draw a picture of a wolf and finishes what he was saying, "this be last block Philly, I think you can manage it" Phil just sighed some more.

2:30PM school's out

The bell rang through their ears loudly as Phil and Tommy left happily without a care in the world but going home. They got into Betty's mustered yellow hummer while Phil go the front seat and Tommy sat in back of him with lil on his left. "So you wanna come over?" asked Phil trying to catch his breath from running out of school trying to beat lil with shotgun.

Tommy answered almost the same way but trying to catch up to Phil instead of trying to beat lil "yeah sure…but I gotta call mom and dad first" Phil got out his cell and looked for "Tommy pickles, there you are!" said Phil after he dialed Tommy's house number and tossed it to him. Tommy put it to his ear and said "hello"

"Hello? Who dis?" said someone at Tommy's.

"No, who dis?" said Tommy almost mockingly.

"I asked first prick," said the unknown person

"Don't call me a prick, its Tommy" said Tommy almost on the verge of yelling.

"Oh Tommy H...H…Hi" said the unknown person now starting to sound scared.

"Ok you know me, who are you?" asked Tommy

"Its dill jackass" said dill

"Oh dill hey! Is mom home?" asked Tommy

"No she ain't T can I leave a message?" asked dill trying not to laugh

"Bullshit dill! I can hear her in the background" said Tommy sounding very agitated

"Fuck…fine here you go." Said dill

"Hey mom, its me Tommy" said Tommy now calming down

"Hello sweetie how was school?" asked Didi

"Like always, boring," sighed Tommy 'hi Mrs. Pickles!' yelled Phil so Didi could hear him.

"Hi Phillip" said didi

"Mom can I go over Phil's?" asked Tommy while Phil mouthed it

"Yes of course you can," said didi as Phil mouthed that too.

"Ok thanks mom, I love you buh bye," said Tommy hanging up the phone.


	3. sleep over

Chapter two sleep over

"So let me guess, your coming over!" said Phil a little hyper turning very fast towards the backseat. Tommy nods while giving a grin. Betty looks at Phil then at Tommy and then back to her driving "yup and she also said I if I want to I can sleep over." Answered Tommy Phil shakes his head and says "no she didn't you lie" Tommy crossed his arms and put his left eye brow like he was confused and states "c'mon Phil, level with me here" Phil sighs and looks at lil who looks completely dazed looking at Tommy and then Phil says "hello! Earth to lil, come in lil" Lil shakes her head trying to get herself out of he daze while saying confused "huh? What?" Phil laughs and says "you were staring at Tommy lil, that what" Tommy and lil both blushed. Then Phil says teasingly "awww how cute, you guys like each other…" Tommy and lil interrupted him while they said at the same time "no I don't!" Phil rolled his eyes and said while turning around facing the front again "yea yea sure…what ever" "ok pups we're home," said Betty taking her keys out. Phil and lil ran to the door racing to in their bedroom not wanting to share it at the moment. "C'mon lil Tommy's over I get the room…" said Phil "but Phil I need to call people because I'm having a sleep over!" yelled lil "well how about this…lil can call her friends and when she's done we can use it" suggested Tommy.

"Ok that sounds good" agreed Phil "ok yeah sure" agreed lil as well.


End file.
